User blog:SteelWolf/Survivor: Cambodia Power Ranks: Pregame
'Ta Keo' Kelley Wentworth Ta Keo: 1st Overall: 2nd Fiz: 1st Tyler: 3rd Noah: 3rd Cabbage: 2nd RJ: 2nd Milk: 3rd Aqua: 1st Izzy: 4th Derpy: 1st Kelley is forgettable so based on past reputations, she has a good chance to win. You go girl. Plus she looks like a zombie. ' Peih Gee Law' Ta Keo: 2nd Overall: 3rd Fiz: 5th Tyler: 2nd Noah: 4th Cabbage: 1st RJ: 1st Milk: 2nd Aqua: 2nd Izzy: 2nd Derpy: 2nd Yas Peih Gee, win. I put her as #1 because threat-wise she middle of the road. She isnt a big threat nor is she under the radar like Kelley or Monica. She'll atleast make the merge, hopefully win. Jeff Varner Ta Keo: 3rd Overall: 4th Fiz: 2nd Tyler: 4th Noah: 5th Cabbage: 4th RJ: 6th Milk: 1st Aqua: 5th Izzy: 1st Derpy: 5th Like Peih Gee, Jeff is a middle of the road threat. He seems to be wiser but the thing that backfires with him is challengers. He's one of the older, weaker people. Hopefully he gives snarky confessionals again. Kelly Wiglesworth Ta Keo: 4th Overall: 6th Fiz: 3rd Tyler: 5th Noah: 1st Cabage: 7th RJ: 3rd Milk: 6th Aqua: 3rd Izzy: 3rd Derpy: 4th Yas, the original Kelly is back. She's the biggest wildcard imo. Hopefully she'll be some kind of mastermind and blindside 19 people. It'll be interesting to see how she adapts and what she does. Shirin Oskooi Ta Keo: 5th Overall: 9th Fiz: 6th Tyler: 1st Noah: 2nd Cabbage: 4th RJ: 5th Milk: 9th Aqua: 8th Izzy: 5th Derpy: 3rd Shirin goddess. How did she get 5th place? Sure, Shirin is annoying and bad at challenges, but she's really smart and I believe she can wiggle herself into the merge. Shirin will be left victimized I think this time and I believe she'll improve. Woo Hwang Ta Keo: 6th Overall: 13th Fiz: 9th Tyler: 6th Noah: 7th Cabbage: 5th RJ: 4th Milk: 4th Aqua: 6th Izzy: 8th Derpy: 8th Yay Woo. Still think he's gonna be stupid. He's absolutely merging with his likability and challenge physicality. He's probably make it deep but still be stupid so lol. Spencer Bledsoe Ta Keo: 7th Overall: 14th Fiz: 4th Tyler: 7th Noah: 6th Cabbage: 9th RJ: 8th Milk: 8th Aqua: 7th Izzy: 9th Derpy: 7th I bet it's everyones dreams to blindside survivor golden boy early. He's going in with a huge target. He's a strategic threat, physical threat, and social threat. I'd say he would win minus his giant target which is shockingly bigger than his head. Abi Maria Gomes Ta Keo: 8th Overall: 16th Fiz: 8th Tyler: 8th Noah: 8th Cabbage: 7th RJ: 7th Milk: 7th Aqua: 4th Izzy: 6th Derpy: 6th Yas queen is back, but she isn't lasting long. Multiple premerge spoilers has her name in it so I am worried. Hope she randomly wins <3 Terry Deitz Ta Keo: 9th Overall: 18th Fiz: 10th Tyler: 9th Noah: 9th Cabbage: 10th RJ: 9th Milk: 5th (lolwhat) Aqua: 10th Izzy: 7th Derpy: 9th He quits. Nothing else to say really. Good luck to his son. He could've made it deep but his quit is understandable. Vytas Baskauskas Ta Keo: 10th Overall: 20th Fiz: 7th Tyler: 10th Noah: 10th Cabbage: 8th RJ: 10th Milk: 10th Aqua: 9th Izzy: 10th Derpy: 10th Vytas is confirmed early boot lol. Posting during filming and liking photos. I think he had potential to go for but too big of a target on his back. 'Bayon' ' ' Kimmi Kappenberg Bayon: 1st Overall: 1st RJ: 3rd Aqua: 3rd Noah: 1st Izzy: 1st Fiz: 3rd Tyler: 1st Derpy: 1st Cabbage: 1st Milk: 6th Who would've thought in a million years Kimmi Kappenberg would return and maybe win? But yeah, only reason Kimmi is so high is because she looks like a zombie, MAJORLY. Jeremy Collins Bayon: 2nd Overall: 5th RJ: 2nd Aqua: 4th Noah: 5th Izzy: 4th Fiz: 1st Tyler: 3rd Derpy: 3rd Cabbage: 2nd Milk: 2nd Jeremy is another middle of the road player. He led an alliance and he seems a bit more self aware now. The thing that's gonna get him eliminated is whininess. Kass McQuillen Bayon: 3rd Overall: 7th RJ: 4th Aqua: 1st Noah: 3rd Izzy: 5th Fiz: 8th Tyler: 5th Derpy: 2nd Cabbage: 5th Milk: 10th How did this happen, lol? My guess? She gets in a majority alliance somehow and sticks around till merge, then is a wildcard from there on out. Tasha Fox Bayon: 4th Overall: 8th RJ: 1st Aqua: 7th Noah: 4th Izzy: 7th Fiz: 2nd Tyler: 8th Derpy: 4th Cabbage: 6th Milk: 1st If Tasha plays the same as last time, she's gonna be under the radar. She has to do something drastic imo. Regardless, she has a decent chance to win if Cagayan isnt pagong'd. Joe Anglim Bayon: 5th Overall: 10th RJ: 5th Aqua: 5th Noah: 6th Izzy: 8th Fiz: 5th Tyler: 6th Derpy: 7th Cabbage: 4th Milk: 3rd Joe has a target on his back, but he's probably safe early on because they need him for challenges. However, he'll probably either be the merge boot or eliminated right before the merge because people are scared of his challenge domination. Keith Nale Bayon: 6th Overall: 11th RJ: 7th Aqua: 2nd Noah: 2nd Izzy: 9th Fiz: 7th Tyler: 2nd Derpy: 5th Milk: 8th I can't tell how Keith is gonna play. I'm leaning towards stupidity 2.0. He will be in a minority alliance again I bet. Andrew Savage Bayon: 7th Overall: 12th RJ: 8th Aqua: 6th Noah: 7th Izzy: 3rd Fiz: 6th Tyler: 4th Derpy: 9th Cabbage: 3rd Milk: 5th Andrew is a lot more aware and he knows how to lead a tribe well. However, I see him taking out very early merge.. Monica Padilla Bayon: 8th Overall: 15th RJ: 6th Aqua: 8th Noah: 9th Izzy: 6th Fiz: 4th Tyler: 7th Derpy: 8th Cabbage: 9th Milk: 7th I think Kelley will be the superior UTR chick. I'm excited to see what Monica does strategically and bikini wise. Stephen Fishbach Bayon: 9th Overall: 17th RJ: 9th Aqua: 9th Noah: 8th Izzy: 2nd Fiz: 10th Tyler: 9th Derpy: 6th Cabbage: 10th Milk: 4th Izzy's vote saves Stephen from dead last. He's a threat strategically and i hate him kbye Ciera Eastin Bayon: 10th Overall: 19th RJ: 10th Aqua: 10th Noah: 10th Izzy: 10th Fiz: 9th Tyler: 10th Derpy: 10th Cabbage: 7th Milk: 9th This chick is doomed. She proved she'll vote anybody for a million bucks, plus she sucks at challenges imo Category:Blog posts